


Off the Path

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of the Jungle just can't keep his hands off his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Path

"AH! AH!"  
  
Bombrush chuckled darkly in Soundwave's ear, lifting up her leg to get more of his thrusts into her. "You were so against this at first, but can you feel just how wet you are?"  
  
"AH! AH! Sh-Shut up, y-you perverted bastard! AH!"  
  
He laughed again. "Yes, I suppose I am that."  
  
Soundwave moaned hard as he pushed his dick deep into her pussy again. Primus, she swore, she would punch him for this! Bombrush had promised to go her on a little walk in the human world today, so she had been a bit excited to get out of the God Realm. But just as they were walking along a path, Bombrush suddenly dragged her off to the side. Before she realized it, his cock was deep inside of her and he was fucking the life out of her.  
  
Bombrush leaned down to kiss her cheek, feeling her insides shake around him. She was so wet and tight... He moved his other hand up to her breast, giving it a hard squeeze. Soundwave moaned hard, throwing back her head as Bombrush continued to slam up deep into her, his cock kissing her womb with each hard thrust.  
  
"B-Bombrush!" she screamed. "P-Primus! AH! AH! B-Bombrush!"  
  
He groaned softly before letting out a laugh. "Feeling good, Soundwave?"  
  
"Y-AH! AH!" She forced herself to not give an answer, instead choosing to moan and cry out in pleasure. Primus, if she actually said yes, he would never let her live it down and tease her with it for the rest of her life.  
  
But he didn't need to hear her say it. He knew that she was definitely enjoying herself. "I know - I'm feeling good too... Your pussy's the best."  
  
"S-SHUT UP!" she screamed, clawing her hands into the tree she was pushed up against. Damn it! How did their simple walk turn into this?! How?!  
  
She should have figured this would happen. With The God of the Jungle as her lover, she always should have expected him to have sex with her any chance he got.  
  
Soundwave turned back to look at him, only to have her lips covered by his as he kissed her roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She moaned hard, only to end up screaming into their kiss when she felt him slam deep inside of her, flooding her tight cunt with his seed. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting into her wildly as he kissed her roughly, his hand still playing with her breast.  
  
It didn't take long for her fall into her orgasm, cumming hard around his cock as fluids squirted out of her pussy. He helped her ride it out as his limp cock rocked in and out of her, prolonging it as long as he could so she could fully enjoy it.  
  
He broke the kiss, watching Soundwave's head drop as she panted hard. He smirked, letting go of her leg and breast to settle his hands on her hips to steady her. The goddess shivered when pulled out, their mixed fluids trickling down her legs and onto the jungle floor.  
  
"That was fun, now, wasn't it, Soundwave?"  
  
Bombrush didn't expect anything less than the dark, murderous look she gave him when she looked back at him. He smiled brightly, help keeping her standing when she turned to face him.  
  
"Bombrush, I swear, I'm going to cut off your dick one of these days."  
  
"But that would just leave us both unhappy," he pointed out, smiling growing when her face turned bright red. "I can only keep you so happy with my tongue and fingers, you know."  
  
Oh Primus, the look on her face... She looked ready to murder him right then and there. It was just far too cute.  
  
Sensing his testicles were in danger though, he quickly fixed himself up before lifting up his lover into his arms. She gasped and quickly took hold of him, not wanting to fall. He kissed her cheek and said, "Come on; let's head back home and I'll cook you and your children something nice for dinner."  
  
She frowned. "Don't think you're going to get on my good side with one simple meal."  
  
"How about a breast massage afterwards, hmmm? I know how much you like those-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He laughed, but didn't say anymore as he headed on the path back home. While it was fun to tease the woman, he knew better than to push it. If he wasn't careful, she really would cut off his cock.  
  
That was most definitely an issue he did not want.


End file.
